This disclosure relates generally to a hockey puck and, more particularly, to a street or inline hockey puck.
Sports are played on many surfaces. As an example, the playing surface for ice hockey is ice. Other types of hockey are played on other playing surfaces. Inline or street hockey, in contrast to ice hockey, is played on playing surfaces other than ice, such as asphalt, plastic, or concrete. The athletes may move across those playing surfaces during a game using inline roller skates. Inline hockey allows athletes to practices hockey skills when ice is not available. Athletes often desire to mimic ice hockey movements when playing inline hockey.
Pucks used for ice hockey are typically rubber. A relatively high sliding friction between rubber pucks and inline hockey playing surfaces prevents rubber pucks from frequent use in street hockey. Simply, a rubber puck does not slide effectively on street surfaces.
Accordingly, specific pucks for street hockey have been developed. Existing street hockey pucks can be difficult to handle and may undesirably move in a way that differs from a rubber puck movement in ice hockey. Undesirable movements can include the inline hockey puck bouncing.